Field of the Invention
The invention is in the fields of electronic passports, and more specifically in the field of electronic passports including shielding and/or switchable RFID tags.
Description of Related Art
Radio Frequency identity (RFID) tags are typically small, flexible, and low profile devices that can be affixed to items for electronic tracking and information storage purposes. An RFID tag can be read by an RFID reader when the RFID tag is brought within a certain vicinity of the reader that is broadcasting a radio frequency signal. In some cases, once within that vicinity, the RFID tag receives sufficient power from the radio frequency signal to permit it to transmit a return radio frequency signal using the received power. These RFID tags are referred to as passive RFID tags. In other cases the RFID tag has an independent power source for generating a return radio frequency signal. These RFID tags are referred to as active RFID tags. With either passive or active RFID tags, the return radio frequency signal may include an encoded copy of information stored within the RFID tag. As used herein, RFID tags include radio frequency contactless chips.